Virtual sports teams, for example, those used in “fantasy football,” “fantasy baseball,” “daily” fantasy sports, or the like, are selected by users based on their knowledge of individual players and how they expect them to perform. Once a team is selected, the performance of the players that make up the virtual team is based on how they perform in actual games. The results are combined for all players on the team, and the virtual team that has the best performance is declared the winner.